Reunited
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: Home, he was finally home, with the one who filled up the empty void in his heart, at Titans Tower, where there was nothing and nobody else...just him, the starry sky he and she cherished, and Terra.


Disclaimer: Someone like me can't possibly own Teen Titans! D: I don't even own my own Ipod or cell phone! T.T 

A/N. So sorry for making the sequel late, but yay! I finally finished it! ;)

Yes...it will be mushy and romantic. But isn't that what you Ter/BB fans were waiting for? xD Ter/BB is so cute...3 Read, enjoy, and review please :D

To new readers: Please read pre-sequel **She Will Return **first!

* * *

Beast Boy threw a stone across the water dejectedly, sighing quietly as he stared sadly into the ripples of the water. His emerald eyes, which had turned into a deeper shade of green ever since he had been in this longing depression, glanced up briefly at the night sky. The darkened sky was decorated with small stars that twinkled with a heavenly radiance and a full moon that glimmered a beautiful, silvery glow. 

Stars...

_Terra..._

He smiled wistfully at the memory, but his smile was weak and feeble, as if he wanted and didn't want to smile. "Terra...remember when we would camp outside together every night? We would watch the stars...You loved the stars."

Nothing responded, except the soft whisper of the breeze. He exhaled a gentle, sorrowful sigh, tossing another rock into the water, watching as the stone skipped upon the lake's surface before plunging into the water.

Of course she didn't remember...

Beast Boy sighed sadly.

"Terra..." he whispered her name again, his sad emerald eyes lowering to his reflection in the water. As he stared longingly at his crestfallen reflection in the water, his image in the water vanished in a cloudy mist and a beautiful, smiling face of a blonde girl slowly emerged from the haze.

_Terra..._

Her silky, yellow hair billowed gently in the breeze, and for the first time, the Terra in the water, the illusion of the true Terra who remembered and loved, did not conceal her eyes from view behind her blonde locks. Those beautiful, sapphire eyes of warmth and love...

His hand twitched slightly by his side, as if wanting to reach out and hold the Terra in the lake, even if she wasn't real.

Terra vanished in a misty haze, only to be replaced by his own reflection once more. After a silent, dejected sigh, Beast Boy hung his head low, concealing his lonely eyes from view behind his green bangs.

Had it been so long?

It seemed to have been an eternity, yet it also seemed like it happened just yesterday.

Did Terra change?

"Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."

A memory...

Was that all Terra was?

A memory?

No!

He shook his head violently, as if trying to trick his mind out of doubt and uncertainty.

She wasn't a memory!

She was real!

She was...

She was Terra...!

The girl who was a part of the Teen Titans.

The girl who was a true friend to the Titans.

The girl he loved.

Terra...

He loved her.

A love more true and stronger than a mere love for a friend.

Why?

It wasn't because she was the only one who laughed at his jokes...well, it was slightly because of that. But he liked making her laugh.

It wasn't because she was pretty. Every girl was beautiful in their own way. But Terra's beauty was a rare one. A special beauty that was disregarded and unappreciated. She was just...beautiful.

He didn't know what drew him towards that elegant, blonde Titan...

But he loved everything about her.

He loved her blonde hair, smoother than silk and as yellow as corn.

He loved it when she tucked her hair behind her ear in that unique way of hers.

He loved her pretty smile.

He loved her nice laugh.

He loved her personality.

He loved her heart.

He loved her willingness to laugh and smile at his jokes, as stupid as they were, in Raven's opinion.

He loved her love for him...or what love the true Terra held for him.

He loved her...

Beast Boy gazed longingly at the darkened sky, allowing his mind to be swept away into an ocean of memories. He closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness under his eyelids. Except this time...the darkness seemed sad and lonely...

Why did Terra refuse to remember her past?

Her life?

Her powers?

Her friends?

The Titans?

Him, Beast Boy?

Beast Boy recalled Slade's words, his mocking, words of cruelty. Beast Boy's fists clenched slightly, remembering the satisfaction and amusement in Slade's taunting jeers.

_"Maybe she doesn't want to remember."_

_" Don't you see? She no longer wants to remember you. "_

_"You're the one who is hurting her. Let her go."_

_"She doesn't want to see you anymore."_

_"She doesn't want to see you anymore."_

_"She doesn't want to see you anymore..."_

_No! It's all a lie!_ Beast Boy screamed to himself desperately.

Beast Boy's anger calmed down gradually and a sorrowful, wistful expression replaced his angry mask. He stared longingly at the night sky, decorated with the stars Terra loved.

Why did things have to change?

Why did Terra have to change?

What about her changed?

Everything...

Her appearance was the same - the silky strands of pale yellow hair, as blonde as corn; the flawless skin, smoother than silk and the color of pearls caught in the sun; the beautiful, sapphire blue eyes that drew him deeply into their mysterious depths.

But...she changed.

She was more cold, more emotionless, more distant...

Not to the world. To him.

Was it true?

Did she really refuse to remember him?

Her eyes possessed no warmth, nor did her cold words to him. She was so close to him, yet she seemed so far away, and whenever he reached for her, she slipped out of his grasp with ease and drifted away.

But even if a part of her changed, she didn't.

Her feelings for the Titans and him changed.

Her remembrance of her life and past changed.

She changed.

But she didn't change.

She still looked the same, more beautiful than any girl in the world.

She still talked the same, posessing the most smooth and lovely voice in the world.

She still had that lovely smile, a smile that made him squish inside and caused warmth to rise in his chest.

She still had that tinkling laugh, a laugh that wanted to make him laugh too.

She was still Terra.

His Terra.

Maybe...

Maybe Slade was right.

Maybe it was true.

Maybe Terra didn't want to remember.

But why wouldn't she?

Didn't she want to remember her past?

Her life?

Her amazing powers?

Her true friends?

The Titans?

Saving the world?

Saving the Titans?

Beast Boy?

But...if she truly wanted to forget...

And he truly loved her...

He would let her forget.

He would let her move on.

He would leave her alone.

He would stop hurting her.

Beast Boy rose to his feet slowly, his heart sinking with dread and sadness yet acceptance. He slowly walked to the one place where his memories of the events before her betrayal to the Titans occured. The place that was their haven. Their sanctuary.

But even if he would do all of those...

He would never move on.

He would never forget.

He would never stop loving her.

* * *

Beast Boy arrived at the Funhouse. He stared sadly at the entrance, remembering when Terra had brought him here before her betrayal. 

_-Flashback- _

_"Do you trust me?" she asked quietly, holding out her hand._

_Beast Boy stared at her hand, considering and pondering deeply before smiling widely. He accepted her hand, feeling the warmth radiating from beneath her glove._

_"More than anyone I've ever met."_

_-End of Flashback-_

He trusted her.

She betrayed him.

But she redeemed herself.

Andhe still loved her.

She was still a Titan.

She was still a friend.

She was still Terra.

Beast Boy's eyes darted past the sign bearing the word Entrance, lingering over the stands and rides the Funhouse offered.

_-Flashback-_

_"Yeah! This place is awesome!" Beast Boy grinned._

_"Spent a lotta time here when I was on the road," Terra stated, her voice slightly overcome with sadness. "It's the closest thing I've ever had to a home."_

_"You mean, besides Titans Tower," Beast Boy corrected.  
_

_Terra nodded in agreement. "Yeah. So you want to ride the bumper cars, or..." She hesitated as he sat down next to her, his frown deepening as his eyes narrowed in concern._

_"Terra, is everything okay?"_

_Terra smiled widely, disposing of her troubled frown as quickly as Cyborg's breakfast of eggs, bacons, and toast on a sunny morning. "Totally! What makes you...-" she questioned, shifting her earlier anxious and uneasy tone to a bright, cheerful voice._

_"'Cause I'm having fun," Beast Boy explained truthfully. "A-And I really want you to have fun..." His voice lowered into a soft whisper. "But if you're not, you know, with me," he continued weakly._

_"Beast Boy, you're my definition of fun!" Terra declared happily, taking his hand and leading him away as he smiled blissfully. "Come on, let's ride some rides!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

He remembered all of the rides, the laughter, the jokes, the blissful smiles. Beast Boy frowned and smiled wistfully at the memories the entrance alone could bring back.

"Beast Boy."

The familiarity of the soft voice froze him. His green eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, as he turned slowly in a half circle to meet the source of the voice.

"Terra?"

She wasn't wearing her school outfit, nor was she wearing her Titans uniform, to his disappointment. He had been hoping she would come back and tell him she remembered, wearing her Titans outfit as proof that she indeed remembered.

Instead, she was wearing her civilian clothes, the outfit she had worn when they first met. Staring at her dumbfounded, memories of their first encounter flooded his mind.

She frowned sourly at the name, but ignored it. One of her blue eyes were concealed from view behind her blonde hair. "What are you doing here?" she questioned in a complete monotone, one that Raven would use.

Beast Boy's hopeful expression was wiped away with a longing and lonely frown. "Just...looking back at the past...I guess..."

Terra didn't respond, nor did her expression change. She merely stared past him at the Funhouse, her eyes lingering over the rides and stands as his orbs had done before. Her blue eyes directed themselves back upon his face, narrowing slightly.

"Beast Boy. Why do you insist on remembering?" she demanded slowly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Beast Boy hung his head slightly and closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness under his eyelids. Memories...

He wanted to keep those memories.

He didn't want to let go of them, like Terra did.

He wanted to keep them, remember them, cherish them.

_Terra..._

Beast Boy's head lifted up and he opened his eyes, allowing them to raise slowly to meet her blue orbs. "Because...I don't want to forget..."

He couldn't ever forget.

He couldn't ever move on.

He couldn't ever stop loving Terra.

His Terra.

Terra approached him slowly, her eyes narrowed to slits as they skimmed his hopeless and sad face. Beast Boy froze as she drew closer to him, staring in confusion and sadness at the blonde girl. Terra stopped abruptly before him, her eyes enlarging back to their original size.

"I don't either, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he gaped at her in confusion. "Huh? Terra...?"

"I don't want to forget either, Beast Boy," she repeated quietly, her eyes softening with sadness. She hung her head low, concealing both of her eyes from view within the shadow that her yellow bangs casted over the upper half of her face.

"T-T-Terra...I d-don't understand..." he stammered. "I thought..." His voice drifted off as he stared in bewilderment and confusion at the saddened girl in front of him.

"I didn't want to forget, Beast Boy. I didn't want to forget it all. I didn't want to forget anything. My past, my friends, the Titans..."

Her hand reached up for her face. Her hand gently rubbed the area under her eyes, and he stared at her in surprise and confusion, wondering if that area of flesh itched. When the shadow finally subsided as she lifted her head up, allowing him to have a clear view of both of her eyes, he was shocked to see that her eyes were filled with tears.

"...And...especially not you..." Terra managed to muster the words out, but they came out all strangled and choked.

She sank slowly to her knees, wiping away the tears form her eyes with her glove. Beast Boy dropped to his knees before her, his eyes softening.

"Terra..."

She tried to stifle her tears, but they streaked down her face silently. "Beast Boy...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." she whispered mournfully, her voice tainted with sadness. "I know it hurt you when you believed I forgot. It hurt me too, Beast Boy. I didn't want to forget."

He smiled weakly, wanting and not wanting to smile, but he couldn't help himself. It wasn't a smile of relief or happiness, but a sad one.

With no reluctance or hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, drawing her closer to his body as he pulled her into his warm embrace. "It's all right, Terra. It's all right."

Her response was a choked, soft sob as she buried the side of her face in the soft fabric of his shirt. He felt relieved, pleased, and overjoyed all at once, knowing that he was there for her when she needed him.

"Terra...why did you pretend you forgot?" Beast Boy's gentle hands released her small form and cradled her head tenderly.

Terra's grip on his shirt tightened slightly as she continued to sob silently. "...I-I...I had to. I had to pretend, Beast Boy, no matter how much it hurt. I needed...to have some time...to redeem and forgive myself...And I know...that you...and the others didn't forgive me as readily either...Beast Boy..I..."

"It's all right, Terra," he consoled her gently, tenderly wiping away her tears with his gloved hands. "I understand. We all forgave you a long time ago. It's all right, Terra."

"Beast Boy. Thank you..."

He smiled faintly, tilting his head to rest against hers. _Terra..._

* * *

"Remember we used to lay out here and watch the stars? You loved the stars..." Beast Boy smiled happily. 

Terra smiled too, nodding as she gently hugging her knees to her chest, staring up silently at the starry sky. Beast Boy stared up at the sky, his hands behind his head, sighing inwardly yet blissfully. This was the kind of moment he cherished most - alone with his best friend, the girl he loved, Terra, underneath the beautiful scenery of the starry sky they loved so much.

"Hey, Terra!" Beast Boy cried out suddenly, pointing a finger to the darkened sky. "Look!" Terra's eyes followed the direction of his finger, and her eyes enlightened slightly with pleasure.

"A heart..." she whispered tenderly with a small smile.

"Yeah." Beast Boy nodded, studying the heart intently. "It's...kinda shaped like the box I made for you."

Terra winced slightly at the memory, scolding herself sadly and angrily for betraying him after all he had done for her and after he had given that heart-shaped, silvery box as a sign of his friendship. She smiled widely to hide her inner pain and regret.

"Yeah. You still have it?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Of course!" he responded. "I'd never throw it away!"

Terra smiled faintly, sadly. "Really?" she murmured softly, trying her best to keep her sadness and regret from tainting her voice.

"Yeah." Beast Boy gazed at her happily, his heart rising with warmth and hope as he remembered another event at the Funhouse before they parted. They hadn't shared that kiss at the Funhouse...

"You know, Beast Boy," Terra whispered quietly, her voice barely audible. "You're the best friend I ever had."

Beast Boy smiled faintly, recalling her tell him those words before they parted in the cave. "Yeah. You're my best friend too."

More than a best friend.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll be best friends forever, right?" Terra asked weakly, as if hoping that this time their friendship wouldn't be destroyed as it briefly had last time.

"Of course!" Beast Boy answered happily, smiling widely. Best friends...no matter what.

"Much more than best friends..." he added softly, meaning to whisper to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing!" he responded quickly, hiding his embarassment by smiling widely. His smile weakened as Terra eyed him suspiciously. Of course he could never hide anything from her...

"Beast Boy...You know I won't laugh. Come on, tell me!" Terra urged.

Beast Boy sighed. He knew Terra would never laugh at anything he said, except his jokes, but he still felt slightly awkward implying that he loved her.

Why shouldn't she know?

She loved him too, didn't she?

Beast Boy hesitated. "I said...we'd be much more than best friends..." he whispered reluctantly, turning away in shame and embarassment.

Terra's eyes slightly enlarged as they studied him carefully and intently. Were his words really true?

Could they really be more than best friends...forever?

It wouldn't end like the way it had before, would it?

No...he trusted her too much.

She couldn't break that bond of trust and friendship again...

Even if she tried.

"You love me, huh?"

Beast Boy could practically feel heat burning in his green cheeks. He averted her blue eyes by turning away to stare into the opposite direction, off into the horizon. How could she be able to ask that question so calmly?

Even though he wasn't looking at her, he could still feel the piercing sting of her gaze. How could she be able to stare at him in that nonchalant way, waiting for an answer, without feeling nervous or embarassed?

Well, why shouldn't she know of his feelings?

Was he scared of rejection?

Of course not!

He didn't know why he had trouble mustering the words. The words he wanted to say got lost on their way to his mouth. They retraced their trail and pushed violently at his lips, but he swallowed them down harshly, hearing the quiet yet unmistakable sound of a strangled eruption from his dry throat.

Why...?

Even if she rejected him, it wasn't as if they would stop being friends.

Right?

He wanted to be her best friend forever.

But he wanted to be more.

If he couldn't be more, that was fine.

Being her best friend was enough.

Beast Boy silently turned his head and his emerald eyes slowly rose to meet her sympathetic, blue ones. "Yes..." he confessed softly. "I..I do love you."

Terra's eyes tore themselves away from his and gazed back up at the starry sky, as if deliberately avoiding his green orbs. Silence clung onto the air desperately, making the temperature of the breeze slightly colder. Terra turned back to him and, to his relief and joy, smiled faintly.

"Beast Boy..." she murmured quietly, her eyes softening with tenderness as they stared deeply into his green ones. "I-I...I love you too."

Beast Boy blinked stupidly. He noticed that a slight tint of raspberry was flushing into her cinnamon cheeks. He grinned, not the goofy grin he always grinned, but a shy, loving grin.

"Terra..." Beast Boy whispered her name, tasting the flavor that always rolled off his tongue along with her name. He hesitated for a moment before leaning over to capture her smooth lips in an affectionate embrace.

Her azure eyes widened slightly before closing involuntarily. He was pleased and relieved when he felt her lips pressing back, accepting the embrace he offered.

Her lips were smoother and softer than anything he had ever touched in his life. Her lips had a unique taste, similiar to the flavor of vanilla cream with a tint of raspberry on top, and when the flavor rolled off his tongue, his shoulders sagged and his stomach churned.

Terra and Beast Boy both broke away at the same time, blushing rather furiously, but smiling widely nonetheless. Their eyes darted up to stare at the moonlit and starry sky, and their gloved hands intertwined their fingers into each other as they scooted closer to each other.

Terra's head leaned on Beast Boy's shoulder as she smiled faintly, and he smiled happily as he rested his own head against hers, their eyes gazed at the heart in the sky, the heart created of the heavenly stars they loved, the heart that represented their beautiful love.

Home, he was finally home, with the one who filled up the empty void in his heart, at Titans Tower, where there was no fighting, no struggling, no commotion, nothing and nobody else…just him, the starry sky he and she cherished, and Terra.

* * *

A/N. OMGSH! xDD I kinda liked the sweet romance myself...and usually, I don't. 3 

Anywhos, please review and tell me what you think! But if you're a Rae/BB fan or a Terra Hater...don't review and flame or bash anyone. x(

To the readers who like it, please review! ;) It might encourage me to make more Ter/BB ficcies...-smiles smugly after winking-


End file.
